An exhaust emission control device disclosed, for instance, in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2000-345832) includes an NOx adsorbent in addition to a catalyst. The catalyst cannot thoroughly purify NOx on a cold start-up because its activity is low at a low temperature. However, when the exhaust emission control device includes an NOx adsorbent that is capable of adsorbing NOx even at a low temperature, it is possible to prevent NOx from being emitted into the atmosphere.